L'escargot qui bêlait
by Clauis
Summary: 15 ans après la fin du manga,Risa meurt en accouchant de sa deuxième fille.10 ans après ce drame,ses deux filles et son mari vivent ensemble,jusqu'au jour où l'ainée trouve un travail;le même que celui que sa mère défunte effectuait il y a 25 ans de cela.
1. Et c'est tous les jours comme ça

Voici le résultat d'un abus de Binbou Shimai Monogatari Oo.Ca peut sembler triste..Et compliqué aussi;je suis pas douée pour expliquer.Je vous conseille fortement cet anime,très rafraîchissant qu'est Binbou Shimai Monogatari!

La démarcation de narration est la suivante : _Italique pour Eri ,_ **gras pour Saki, **normal pour Ootani.

_Maman ,pourquoi est-ce que je sens toujours que tu me regardes ? Aujourd'hui encore, alors que Saki préparait le dîner en attendant que Papa revienne de son travail, je sentais ton regard perçant. Et quand je fixe le ciel en espérant apercevoir un bout de toi, je ne vois inlassablement que ce bleu azur, s'étendant à l'infini... Maman, toi qui n'es plus depuis maintenant dix ans, est-ce qu'au paradis, tu dois encore et encore te soucier de nous ?Maintenant ça va... Tu as eu tes douleurs, tu peux te reposer non ? La maison est entre de bonnes mains... Papa travaille dur comme professeur et livre les journaux tous les jours à la première heure. Moi, je fais du baby-sitting chaque soir et je cherche en emploi à mi-temps en dehors du lycée. Quant à Saki, elle s'occupe de toutes les tâches ménagères. C'est un véritable cordon bleu ! Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles... Tout va bien à trois dans notre petit appartement d'une pièce. Toi qui es morte alors que je n'avais que sept ans, en mettant Saki au monde... Sais-tu que j'ai longtemps détesté Saki, qui m'avait privée de toi ? Je l'ai traitée de démon... D'enfant du malheur... D'autant plus que tu l'avais mise au monde le jour de tes tente-trois ans. Mourir si jeune, est-ce permis ? Elle a la même date d'anniversaire que toi... Et elle te ressemble déjà beaucoup, même à seulement dix ans. Ses cheveux roux, ses yeux noisettes, sa taille impressionnante... (Elle dépasse déjà Papa de quelques centimètres !) C'est une des choses dont je me souviens de toi. Quant à moi,je ne te ressemble pas pour le moins du monde. J'ai les cheveux noir de jais et une taille impressionnant plus par son ridicule qu'autre chose. A dix-sept ans, je suis haute comme trois pommes. Là n'est pas le sujet. _

_ Alors que je soupirai, une voix me sortit de mes pensées profondes envers toi. _

_ « Je suis rentré ! » criait-elle. _

_ Ah, c'est la voix de Papa. _

_ « Bienvenue ! » lui dis-je en courant vers lui, le plancher crissant sous mes pieds. _

_« On devrait refaire ce plancher... Comment vont les... » Il se fit interrompre par un cri. _

_ « Onee-chan, Onee-chan ! Regarde ça ! Le restaurant Ikebe en face de mes cours du soir a besoin d'une étudiante à mi-temps ! » criait Saki à mon intention. _

_ « I...Kebe... » le visage de Papa se figea un instant. _

_ « Qu'y-a-til ? »dis-je, coupée dans mon élan de joie, mais préoccupée par les humeurs assez variables de Papa. _

_ « Oh... Rien du tout. J'étais juste étonné de savoir que ce restaurant existait toujours. Il était déjà là quand j'étais au lycée. C'était le restaurant où l'on allait toujours, à nous six... » _

_ Finalement, on sait bien peu du passé de Papa. Alors comme ça il avait des amis de lycée ? C'était une chose qui me paraissait bien étrange. Pour moi, Papa n'avait jamais été lycéen, du moins je ne peux pas l'imaginer en tant que tel. _

_ Un éclair de génie me traversa l'esprit. _

_ « Tes amis le couple Suzuki, tu les connais depuis le lycée ? » _

_ Ils étaient les seuls amis de Papa que je connaissais. Ils avaient un garçon de quinze ans, Toru. A vrai dire, je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec lui. Il est assez prétentieux, probablement à cause de son statut social. Les Suzuki ont fait des investissements dans de l'immobilier quand ils étaient jeunes. Tout ça a très bien fructué et désormais, contrairement à nous ils s'en sortent très bien dans la vie. _

_ Les Suzuki m'ont souvent parlé de Maman. Ca voudrait dire que... _

_ « Papa, quand est-ce que tu as rencontré Maman dis ? » dit timidement Saki, qui visiblement avait pensé la même chose que moi. _

_ Il resta impassible. Il regarda vers le vide pendant de longues minutes puis se leva et s'écria : _

_ « Quoi qu'il en soit, Eri, Sa... »Et il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. C'est toujours comme ça. Soit il prononce « Saki, Eri » et tout se passe bien, soit il prononce « Eri, Saki » et tout bascule, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit et prend un air mélancolique. Dans ces moments-là, on sait quoi faire Saki et moi. Il suffit de le réveiller. _

_ « Eh, eh Papa, qu'as-tu envie de manger ce soir ? Les daikons sont en promotion au supermarché ! » _

_ « Daikon... » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Papa aime énormément les daikons. _

_ « En takuan, ça te va ? » dit Saki, les yeux pleins de malice. A vrai dire, les takuans c'est surtout moi qui les aime. _

_ Il se mit à rire. Très fort. Son fou rire dura une éternité, et nous n'y comprenions pas grand-chose. Après s'être calmé , il dit dans un grand sourire enjoué : « Demain, on mangera du crabe alors ! » _

_ Incrédules, nous nous contentions de hocher la tête avec une mine tout de même réjouie, contentes de voir Papa retrouver toute sa bonne humeur. _

_ Et c'est toujours comme ça chez nous. Papa nous fait des mystères, on rit, on pleure et même sans mère on dit qu'on est heureux. Et on joue comme ça la comédie depuis dix longues années... _


	2. Souvenirs et Famille : Mauvaise recette?

**Chapitre II : Souvenirs Famille Mauvaise Recette?**

**Point de vue de Saki.**

**Les courses aux promotions, c'est souvent un grand moment. Y aller à deux est préférable tant la lutte est difficile, alors je préfère y aller avec Eri. **

** « Aah ! Il n'en reste plus beaucoup ! » ai-je crié, assez fort pour que ma soeur, dix mètres plus loin puisse l'entendre. **

** « Roger ! » me répondit-elle, accélérant le pas, dans sa course folle vers le supermarché. **

** Du haut de ses cent quarante -huit centimètres, elle parvenait à se faufiler dans la file comme rien, passant continuellement en dessous des bras agités de ces dames ayant le même but que nous. Et elle attrapa le paquet de daikons. **

** « Bravo ! Bravoo ! » l'acclamais-je, battant des mains de joie à l'idée de manger des takuans ce soir. **

** Le marchand de poissons du magasin d'à côté, ayant vu toute la scène s'empressa de venir nous voir. Dans ce quartier, nous sommes un peu les privilégiées, les chouchoutes de tous les commerçants. **

** « Je reconnais bien là Ootani Eri, la sprinteuse du coin ! Bravo ma petite ! » **

** Un couple se retourna soudainement à l'entente de ce nom. **

** L'homme, qui semblait avoir une petite quarantaine, tout comme sa femme, avait une taille impressionnante. Longiligne, svelte, sa silhouette se terminait par une tête ma foi fort sympathique et une masse noire de cheveux en bataille. **

** La femme, à l'apparence d'une adolescente du fait de son style vestimentaire voyant, était petite, avait des yeux rouges perçants et des cheveux décolorés. **

** Cette femme me prit les mains et les larmes aux yeux elle sauta dans mes bras en me criant « Risa ! » **

** « Nakao... ? Nobu ? » dit une voix familière derrière moi. **

** « Ootani... » prononça l'homme d'une voix triste et enjouée à la fois. **

** « Papa ! » criai-je à l'intention de mon géniteur qui dévisageait l'homme, qu'il semblait visiblement connaître. **

** « Pa...Papa ? » dit, comme choquée la femme en me lâchant de son étreinte. **

** L'embrouille totale excusez du peu, c'était l'expression adéquate. **

Point de vue d'Ootani

Non, mes yeux ne me trompaient pas. C'était bien Nakao, accompagné de Nobu qui se trouvaient devant moi.

« Ca...Ca faisait un bail... » dis-je, me décidant à casser ce silence.

« Ahah...Plutôt oui. » me répondit mon meilleur ami que je semblais avoir délaissé, sa femme étant en état de choc, ayant appris que la fille devant elle n'était pas Risa.

Mais lui aussi, sa main tremblait, ne voulait pas s'accorder avec ses paroles. Il semblait être tout à fait troublé et ne rien comprendre non plus.

« ...Si vous n'êtes pas occupés pour le moment, je peux vous demander de nous suivre jusqu'à notre maison ? Des explications s'imposent, sans doute... » proposai-je ou obligeais-je, je ne leur laissai pas énormément de choix, sachant qu'ils allaient me le demander à un moment ou un autre.

Un silence pesant...Durant tout le trajet. Mes deux fillettes battaient des cils d'étonnement, se contentant de me suivre sans comprendre grand-chose.

Jusqu'à ce que Nobu s'adresse à Saki.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vraiment prise pour Risa ! Ca sera frappant une fois arrivés chez vous de vous voir l'une à côté de l'autre... »

Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas au courant. Ils ont assisté à notre mariage, mais sont devenus injoignable, peu avant la naissance d'Eri.

Désormais, comment annoncer à Nobu que celle qui était sa meilleure amie n'est plus ? Comment trouver le courage d'en reparler après tant de silence sur ce sujet ? Alors que nous ne nous sommes plus vu depuis maintenant dix-neuf ans, il faut vraiment que je leur annonce cette triste nouvelle ?

Nous étions arrivés à la maison. Ils eurent l'air choqués devant tant de pauvreté, mais je m'en fichais.

« Entrez, entrez, c'est au deuxième étage. » dis-je, d'un air accueillant, sans vraiment me retourner et je commençai à gravir avec nonchalance les marches du complexe d'habitation.

Ils étaient visiblement un peu gênés de venir s'inviter après avoir vu notre situation financière.

Nous gravîmes la volée d'escaliers et arrivâmes dans notre humble demeure.

« Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. » dit d'une voix douce et timide Saki.

Après avoir dit d'une voix presque inaudible cette petite phrase, elle se dirigea vers ce qui nous servait de cuisine et me regarda fixement de ses grands yeux noisettes, comme semblant me demander de lire dans ses pensées.

Je compris vite ce qu'elle voulait que je dise.

« Nous avions prévu de manger des takuans ce soir en accompagnement, ça vous va? » m'empressai-je de demander.

« Takuans...Que de souvenirs ! Ca nous convient parfaitement. » répondit l'homme qui me semblait maintenant presque inconnu, que je n'avais plus vu depuis bientôt vingt ans.

Il se tourna discrètement les pouces, comme de gêne. Ressentait-il la même chose que moi ? Ne savait-il non plus que dire ?

« Demain vous allez manger du crabe ? » dit en riant d'un air nostalgique celle qui autrefois m'avait reproché d'avoir fait une métaphore à l'aide de ces plats.

Alors elle y avait pensé aussi. Ainsi je ne suis pas le seul à vivre encore et toujours dans le passé, dans des souvenirs sans queue ni tête.

J'appuyai ma tête sur mes bras, fatigué de ces longs silences pesants qui semblaient durer une éternité.

Comprenant mon sentiment, Nakao se décida à s'exclamer soudainement d'une voix forte et enjouée : « Elles sont bien mignonnes tes filles ! »

Je baissai mon bras et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

« Bien évidemment qu'elles sont mignonnes, je te rappelle que c'est mes filles ! Avec un père aussi fabuleux, tu les aurais vues autrement que fabuleuses elles aussi ? »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et surenchérirent d'un ton très ironique « Elles hériteront de ta grande modestie en tout cas ! »

Mais je vis que Saki et Eri n'y comprenaient toujours rien et étaient comme tout à fait perdues dans nos discussions.

« Ah... Les filles, laissez moi vous présenter Nakao, un vieil ami de l'époque du collège et du lycée et sa femme, Nobu. » dis-je, d'un air un peu coupable de les avoir laissées en plan.

Ils s'inclinèrent chaleureusement et d'un sourcil interrogatif, Nobu me posa la question que je redoutais tant : « Où est Risa ? » .

Ces trois petits mots sortant de sa bouche avaient réussi à me faire trembler de tout mon corps.

Comment allais-je expliquer sa mort ? Comment lui dire ? Comment...


	3. La Banane et La Courge

_**La banane et la courge**_

-Partie... ? Tu veux dire que... Non... Tu mens, pas vrai Otani-kun ?

Que dire ? Que répondre ? Comment dire une chose qui me blesse à une autre personne que cela blessera aussi ? Je me souvins de cette réplique que je disais si souvent quand j'étais adolescent : -Qui mentirait sur ça ?

Nobu fondit en larmes. Ils avaient compris. Je restai assis, l'air impassible.

-Risa...Ne serait pas heureuse si elle te voyait pleurer pour elle, tu crois pas ? dis-je le plus calmement du monde.

Elle m'asséna une gifle de rage et se rassit.

-Moi je pense plutôt que si, à l'heure actuelle, Risa devait être triste, ce serait que son propre mari reste totalement insensible à sa mort ! cria-t-elle, dans un élan de colère.

Insensible. J'étais donc insensible. Le verdict était dit.

Je me levai et fis volte-face.

-Vous avez... des enfants ? demandai-je contre toute attente.

-Oui...Un, pourquoi ?

Je souris. Bizarrement, je souris. Un sourire tout sauf de joie, par contre.

-Montrer tes faiblesses devant tes enfants...Ca ne te fait pas peur, à toi ?

Ils se turent. Ils avaient compris ce que je voulais dire par là.

En parlant d'enfants, je me rendis compte que les miennes étaient toujours là et qu'elles écoutaient, à la fois perdues et captivées cette histoire.

-Eri, Saki ? Vous n'avez pas fini vos courses, pas vrai ? Allez-y, sinon le repas de ce soir sera fichu... On ne voudrait pas mal recevoir nos invités, n'est-ce pas ?

Cet argument sembla les convaincre. En deux temps trois mouvements, elles avaient quitté le complexe d'habitation.

-Eri, Saki...Mis l'une à la suite de l'autre, ça fait Risa... Ce n'est pas innocent, je suppose ? demanda Nakao en riant, tout en gardant son sérieux.

-Tu supposes mal, alors. Eh bien à la base, c'est tout à fait innocent. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques années seulement...Mais bon. A la base, c'est elle qui avait choisi le prénom « Saki ». M'étonnerait pas que cette courge de Risa l'ait fait exprès, tiens.

On semblait vouloir interrompre ce rare moment d'humour dans cet instant dramatique.

-Et...là, elle est où ? M'interrogea la brunette d'un air tout de même assez embarrassé.

-Oh...Si vous voulez on peut y aller. C'est un cimetière tout près...

Sur ces mots, nous quittions à notre tour le complexe d'habitation, pour nous diriger vers cet endroit assez familier où j'allais si souvent.

-C'est ici ?

-Oui.

« Famille Ootani ».

La place que prenait notre famille devenait de plus en plus conséquente.

Mon père, ma mère, ma soeur et son mari et même mon épouse...

Ils avaient tous disparu cette même année. Depuis cette année que tout a basculé.

En un an,on était passé de la photo de famille qui couvrait deux pages,comprenant les membres des familles Otani et Koizumi,à la photo de famille se composant de moi,Eri,et Saki.

-Dis... Il te reste quoi, comme famille ? Je réfléchis un instant, puis répondis.

-Mes filles.

-Et...C'est tout ?

Je soupirai.

-Faut bien croire que oui... Il y a dix ans, Risa est morte. C'est à partir de là que tout a commencé. La famille Koizumi m'a reproché la mort de leur fille. L'enterrement s'est terminé par une horrible dispute entre nos deux familles. Deux mois plus tard, mes parents sont décédés d'un accident de voiture. Et pour finir, en novembre de cette même année, un incendie a ravagé la maison de ma soeur, emportant toute sa famille. Il ne me restait plus qu'à élever mes filles tout seul.

Tellement d'images me revenaient à l'esprit, tandis que je narrais l'histoire de ma vie... Ma vie depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Ma vie depuis que j'ai eu à faire face à une première disparition...S'en suivirent beaucoup trop d'autres.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une différence si énorme entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants ?

La femme qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas la Nobu que j'avais connu par le passé. Elle tentait de parler clairement et d'un ton posé, mais elle avait les yeux dégoulinants de larmes et des trémolos dans la voix. Elle faisait peine à voir.

Je lui répondis de suite.

-Les morts se reposent...Mais s'ils savaient combien les vivants les pleurent, ils seraient incapables de trouver le sommeil, chaque soir.

Elle comprit mon sous-entendu et me rétorqua simplement :

-Tu dis ça, Ootani-kun, mais en ce moment, tu as aussi ces trémolos dans la voix et ces yeux embués, tu sais...

Non, mes yeux n'étaient pas qu'embués. Les larmes en débordaient et coulaient à flots sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si elles devaient sortir après avoir été retenues si longtemps...


End file.
